$ -\dfrac{3}{20} + 200\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} = -0.15$ $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ Now we have: $ -0.15 + 2 = {?} $ $ -0.15 + 2 = 1.85 $